Tied Together
by wanderingraincloud
Summary: Post episode one shot for 'Way to Go'. Inspired by a corset and a smirk. Rated for a reason.


Tied Together

Series: CSI

Pairing: Sara/Sofia

Rating: M/18+

Spoilers: Major spoilers ahead for the season 6 finale 'Way to Go'. If you've had a power-cut/been living in some forsaken jungle for the 7 years since it aired, that is.

Warnings: Femslash ahoy! If that bothers you, put down your spyglass and read something else! Also: unrepentantly British English has been used!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all to do with CSI. Except the DVDs I bought a few years ago. I'm not making any money from this, and I put all of CBS's shiny toys back after I'd finished playing with them, so please don't sue!

**Tied Together**

Dark eyes watched pale fingers, knowing but not quite believing that they were hers. They looked like her hands; with strong fingers, and blunt nails, and skin kept soft by years in latex gloves; but the faint tremor, and the tiny bands of red forming around the tangle of blue ribbons as she pulled them tighter, were unfamiliar. She sighed, and then smiled as she saw her breath catch in the shining blonde hair in front of her, and the trembling of fine muscles under warm, honey-fair skin. If this wasn't real; if it turned out to be another dream, then Sara never wanted to wake up. Unable to resist, she leant forward to kiss the place where the corset pressed into smooth flesh. Her tongue darted out, tripping lazily over the dips and rises of delicate vertebrae to lap gently at the sensitive patch of skin at the nape of her lover's neck. She tasted heat, and salt, and something sweetly feminine. Whatever that was, Sara wanted more. Her mouth opened possessively, and she bit down, hungry and dominant. As the blonde gasped in pleasure, Sara drew her hands back, clinching silk and steel a little more firmly around Sofia's slim waist.

"So, is it comfortable?" Sara asked, dark and intense, referring to Sofia's teasing observation at the victim's house hours before. It was amazing she'd waited this long to find out, really. From the moment the blonde's words had registered she'd wanted to shove her against the nearest wall, remove that cocky smirk with the rest of her clothing, lace her up, and take her constricted, and quivering, and as hard as she could.

"I…It's…." Sofia stuttered, distracted by the hot mouth on her neck, and the warm hands that had finished tying her in and slipped around to press against the corset's stiff front panel.

Sara chuckled "Lost for words, Detective?"

"Just short of breath," Sofia responded, sharp wits recovering quickly once she got used to thinking around these new sensations.

"Yes, I imagine so," Sara agreed as she stroked two fingers slowly up along a steel bone, and over the slope of one generous breast.

Sofia laughed, soft and throaty, "And you've imagined this a lot over the last few hours, I'll bet," she whispered, slightly breathless as if to prove her earlier point.

"Yes," there was no point denying it. Instead the brunette ran her fingers up her lover's throat, and tilted the blonde head back towards her. "Kiss me,"

Sofia complied, her lithe body arching and twisting against its confinement to make that first, shockingly tender contact with Sara's mouth. One moist brush of lips over lips, then a second, then a third, each lasting a little longer than the one before, until she couldn't bear to let go. Her tongue slid out in a gentle caress, flickering across Sara's top lip and slipping inside her lush mouth on a happy sigh. They kissed in earnest. Lost in wet, swirling heat and heady moans, they melted together and flowed out across the small bed. Their passion crested and Sara rolled, surging up over the blonde's slim frame like a wave, her hands washing away memories of any others as she broke against the flushed skin she sought to possess.

"Sofie," She murmured, staring down into shimmering summer sky eyes, and lifted slightly so she could watch the woman spread out beneath her. "So beautiful."

Always striking, there was something almost fragile about Sofia's beauty tonight. Like the tough Detective had been stripped away leaving her vulnerable and strangely innocent lying there, bound into ivory silk and cornflower lace, and struggling to breathe after their kiss. Wide blue eyes, high cheekbones, and long golden hair only added to the effect. Sara was captivated.

"You're staring," whispered Sofia, a faint half-smile lighting her face as she saw the way Sara's gaze fell to her lips as she spoke, following every movement.

"Yes," Helpless to resist, the brunette leaned closer, brushing the backs of two fingers reverently along her lover's cheek. "Does it bother you?"

Sofia shook her head "No," and reached up to thread her hands into Sara's dark locks before bringing their lips together in another searing kiss.

The contact is harder this time. Lust flares between them as Sofia's teeth catch Sara's lip and pull back in a stinging tease. Sara follows, dropping her whole weight onto her lover's body and plunging into her mouth with enough force to bruise. She's almost growling when she pulls her lips away and moves further down. "Mine,"

Sofia gasps, feeling teeth scrape along her jaw, then moans as they're replaced by a soothing tongue. Warm lips trail down her neck, painting her skin with gentle bites and open mouthed kisses. Willingly submissive, her head tilts back on a quiet "Yesss," as she exposes her throat to Sara's greedy mouth.

"Good," Sara smiles against her collarbone before swirling the very tip of her tongue along the ridge of tendon to that sensitive spot below Sofia's ear. "Now, tell me what you want," she whispers, breath hot against the wet skin her mouth has left behind.

Sofia shivers, and lets out a shaky soft sigh, but somehow when she speaks, her words are steady, and confidant. "I want you to touch me," she says.

Sara chuckles at the assertive note in her lover's voice "So demanding, Detective" she teases. It's an acknowledgement of how much 'cop' Sofia brings with her, even into the bedroom, as well as a gentle reminder of who's in charge. Sara runs a possessive thumb across the heavy swell of breast at the corset's edge for emphasis, before pushing under a half-cup to squeeze one swollen nipple, "You want me to touch you like this?" she asks, increasing the pressure.

Suddenly dizzy, caught between pulling away and arching closer, and shivering under the quick flash of heat her lover's actions create, Sofia forgets how to respond.

"Sofia…" Sara insists warning and promising on the same breath. Her fingers twist harshly, and her teeth sink into smooth rounded flesh.

"Yes," Sofia gasps "Like that," and trembles.

Sara's other hand slides down along straining silk, following the crease of Sofia's thigh, then dipping inward to rest against her sex. "And this?" she asks, lifting her head to stare into desire-shuttered eyes.

"Yesss," Sofia whispers again.

Sara loves this; the shock and pleasure in the other woman's strangely innocent eyes, the moisture gathering around her fingers, and their joint moan at the first light contact on Sofia's swollen clit. Sofia pushes up against her hand, seeking more pressure. Her breathing is shallow now, and her cheeks flush at her own wantonness, but she refuses to look away. Sara strokes deeper along the slick cleft, bringing two fingers just to the point of penetration, but no further, thumb circling, but not quite touching, the most sensitive spot. It's a deliberate, almost cruel tease, but Sofia knows the rules of this game well by now. She squirms, and arches, opening herself under her partner, but she knows she won't get what she wants unless she asks. Sara will never do anything unless Sofia tells her it's what she wants. A thumb nail grazes the underside of her clit, and she cries out, her body shaking with the effort of keeping control. A soft, spiralling stroke a few seconds later proves too much, and she surrenders.

"Fuck me," she begs, "Please!"

Sara kisses her; taking her mouth while she curls her fingers up into Sofia's waiting heat. She slides in as far as she can, scissoring her fingers apart then brushing back along the edges of that rough spot with practised ease. She thrusts once, twice, three times; each one harder than the last. The lack of oxygen makes Sofia's head spin, and when Sara adds a third finger her world explodes in a ball of white. She thrashes and screams out her release, bathing her lover's hand in thick sweet liquid. Sara holds her, guiding her through with gentle kisses, and stilling her fingers while she clenches around them.

When the orgasm subsides Sara slides her hand free and lifts it between them to lick the fingers clean of cum. She kisses Sofia's forehead with shining lips when she's finished, and whispers "Thank you,"

Confused, but too sleepy and content to question it, Sofia snuggles into her lover's arms and falls asleep.

It's less than four hours later when she's woken by the high-pitched trilling of a cell phone. She reaches for the offending item, hoping it doesn't wake her bed partner and mumbling incoherent and faintly obscene curses at whomever's calling for their lack of timing. The muttering turns into a sharp, distinct "FUCK!" when she takes a deep breath to answer, and is emphatically reminded why sleeping in a corset is a bad idea. It's almost painfully tight now, and she can feel the bruising where Sara's weight has pushed the bones into her soft skin.

Fortunately, It's Greg on the other end of the phone and he's more amused than frustrated by her unorthodox greeting. "Well, good evening to you, too, Detective!" he says, sounding more cheerful than he's got any right to be, waking her up like this.

"What do you want, Sanders?"

"Just heard from the hospital; their moving Brass out of the ICU in the morning, so I'm going to go visit after shift if you and Sara want to come with."

"Me AND Sara?!"

"Well, yeah," there's a slight pause, and a snigger before Greg continues "I mean, I figure, since you're answering her phone she's gotta be with you, right?"

Sofia pulls the phone away from her ear, and stares at it. It's silver rather than black, and a little more substantial than the slim-line, flip-open number she got issued with by P.D last month. "Shit!"

There's more sniggering, from behind her this time, accompanied by a soft hand tugging the stays of the corset loose, as Sara reaches over with the other and takes the phone from her.

"Good bye, Greg," she says firmly "We'll see you in the morning," but it has no effect, and he's still laughing at them when he hangs up.

Free of her bindings, Sofia rolls back towards her lover, smiling shyly. "Sorry about that," she says, trying to ignore the way her heart starts to melt at the way Sara's looking at her. It's the same expression that managed to talk her into all this in the first place.

Sara smiles back, brushing blonde hair out of Sofia's eyes before leaning in for a gentle waking up kiss. "It's Ok. You look really cute when you're confused, you know?"

Sofia shakes her head, snorting quietly in disbelief "Only to you,"

"Maybe," Sara agrees, and kisses her again. She notices the faint, purpling lines on her lover's torso as she pulls back, and her smile transforms into a frown "Are you O.K.?"

"Yes, very much so," Sofia says, reaching up to place a soft, reassuring kiss on her lover's fore-head "Thank you,"

"You're sure?"

Now its Sofia's turn to chuckle, "Yes," lips brush down Sarah's nose to rest sweetly against her lips, "Now, let's get some more sleep!" comes the soft command.

Sara sighs, "I can't" then pulls away "I have to go home and make sure Grissom hasn't turned the place into an Insectarium while I've been here!"

"He's staying with you?"

"Yeah, something about needing his place fumigated thanks to some escaped cockroaches,"

"Ironic," Sofia's voice is deep and throaty, and Sara can tell from the mischievous smile that lights up her lover's whole face that she's close to real laughter. If she's threatened by the idea of Sara sharing her house with a former crush/almost boyfriend, there's no sign of it. Instead she sits up, their naked arms resting one against another, and offers "I'll drive you over, if you'd like"

The trust and warmth she displays only makes Sara love her more.

END.


End file.
